diathfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles
Achilles is a Saiyan who is part of the Knight's Guard. Technically, he is two people fused into one, Achilles and Hercules. Achilles is a 22 year old Saiyan and Hercules is a 19 year old Half-Saiyan 'Appearance' Achilles is taller and more muscular than Hercules. He has scars all over his body, most notably the one over his left eye, which is why he wears an eyepatch on that eye. He always has his tail wrapped around his torso and the Efreeti Arm cuffs on his arms. He basically looks like the middle one in the picture except wearing a black gi, a black eyepatch, and the Efreeti Arm cuffs. Also he is more muscular and has more scars. Hercules is smaller and less muscular than Achilles. He is basically the one on the right except in a white gi. He holds a dagger in his tail. Personality Achilles Achilles is apathetic, cynical, and feels almost no emotion, even anger and he finds it hard to trust or get close to people. He only really cares about fighting, finding Kai, and revenge on Frieza. He sees emotion as weakness. He calls Kai either Master or Master Kai. He is Unaligned, meaning he has no alignment. Basically because he doesn't give a shit about good and evil or anything like that, he just does what he wants. Hercules Hercules is more talkative, emotional, and trusting than Achilles. He enjoys starting fights, and taking trophies. He hates slavers even more than Achilles, but doesn’t really care about Frieza. Chaotic, Good, which is basically my reasoning for why my character does anything good or nice, like saving Phoebe. Motives/Goals Achilles He wants to get stronger, find Kai, eventually kill Frieza, and return the saiyans/the country of Vegeta to it's former glory. Hercules He wants to get stronger, find Kai, and eventually go back home. Quotes "I'm gonna punch it" "No" "Let's fight" "I don't care about honor. I just like to fight." "Ratatouille had no chance."(The Pit Fiend, Ratas'ta purposely mispronoucned) Relationships Darrow Achilles sees Darrow as somewhat of a rival. Krieg Abilities and Skills Ki Sense Achilles can sense the life force of Ki around him for 60 ft. giving him something akin to true sight Equipment Machiri Obsidian Eyepatch An eyepatch made of black leather and Obsidian(volcanic glass). He had Phoebe enchant it. It now lowers my maximum Ki Points by 25%. As well, I get advantage on Wisdom rolls(mostly to help my perception and for Oozaru form). When I take the eyepatch off I regain the amount of Ki Points it took away. He will only take it off if he truly respects his opponent and/or he's in an extremely dangerous situation. History Achilles Achilles was born in a small village in the Saiyan home country of Vegeta. Not long after Achilles was born, a neighboring Tyrant killed the King of Vegeta, King Vegeta, as well as the entire Saiyan military in one night. The Tyrant, King Frieza, ruled with an iron fist. Over the next three years there were 4 rebellions, the first 3 were small and were easily smothered, but the 4th was large. Most of the surviving adult Saiyans fought in it, including Achilles’ parents. They had waited until a special night, when the full moon was out. If an army of Saiyans could easily destroy a city in a day, an army of Oozaru Form Saiyans could easily destroy a country in a day. Frieza’s soldiers were weak and even with their numbers stood no chance, but Frieza himself was incredibly strong and slaughtered almost all the Saiyans’ himself despite their stronger form. After the 4th rebellion, the surviving Saiyans were sold into slavery. Slave owners would pay hundreds in gold for such strong, hard working slaves. In slavery, either their tail was cut off every time it regrew, or at night they were locked where they couldn’t see the moon. Achilles, at only 4 years old, was sold to a Gladiator Arena owner, along with a few other Saiyans. Due to his age, Achilles was spared the arena and instead was forced to work with the arena animals and train to become a Gladiator. He was secretly trained by Kai, another Saiyan who wore strange clothing and earrings. Kai taught Achilles the ways of Ki. After, four years of training with Kai, only a week before Achilles would enter the Arena himself for the first time, Kai simply flew out of the Arena after defeating his opponents. The last thing he said to Achilles was, “Hey, kid, get stronger and when you get out of here, find the Saiyan who has the other one. Get strong enough and we’ll meet again,” as he handed Achilles a gold and green earring similar to Kai’s yellow earings. At only 8 years old, Achilles entered the Arena with a team of the other Saiyans and fought. After another twelve years Achilles was the only living Saiyan there and the Champion of the Arena. He decided the Arena was no longer a challenge, so he destroyed his cell and freed the slaves, as well as the monsters of the Arena, into the city. He traveled in search of other Saiyans, specifically the Saiyan with the other earring. Hercules Hercules was born after the 4th Saiyan rebellion, but was lucky enough that as an infant, his mother escaped slavery with him. His mother barely eked out a living for them, working in a restaurant and occasionally stealing. As he was raised poor on the streets of some city his mother taught him to hide his tail, so slavers wouldn’t kidnap him. Around 5 years old his Saiyan genes kicked in and he started to get in fights with kids and got other kids to bet on them, so he could he help make money for his mom. One day, after beating up another older kid, he met a Saiyan wearing strange clothing. The Saiyan said his name was Kai, he told Hercules he’d teach him how to fight. After, 6 years of training with Kai, Hercules’ mother was kidnapped by slavers. Kai helped Hercules track down the slavers. He handed Hercules an earring similar to his own and said, "After, you’re done with these scumbags get stronger, find the Saiyan who has the other earring. Get strong enough and we’ll meet again”. “You’re not going to help me save my mom?”, asked Hercules angrily. “I’ve already given you what you need to save her," Kai said right before he put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared into thin air. At 11 years old, all by himself, Hercules killed the slavers and freed his mother and the rest of their slaves, including a 10 year old Saiyan girl named Artemis. His mother took in all the slaves and with the slavers' money bought a farm for all of them to live on. Hercules continued fighting and started training Artemis in the ways of Ki. At 17, he decided to leave and start searching for the other Saiyan. His mother understood, but Artemis wanted to go with him. He made her stay and protect his mother and promised to come back some day. A year later he met a Saiyan wearing an eyepatch and the other earring. Without thinking he put his earring on and they fused for the first time. Instantly, seeing each other’s life and bonding they decide to stay fused, get stronger, and search for Kai. Both of them were mad at Kai for not explaining more and deserting them, and planned to challenge him to a duel when they saw him again. Major Battles Achilles vs. Darrow Knight's Guard vs. a Cyclops Knight's Guard vs. Tim and Verbrenn Knight's Guard vs. a Fire Giant and a Hellhound Achilles, Phoebe, and Nic vs. a Guardian Naga and a Bone Naga Knight's Guard, Tim, and Verbrenn vs. an Efreeti Achilles vs. Darrow Knight's Guard vs. a Water Weird Achilles and Krieg vs. a Behir Achilles, Darrow, and Krieg vs. an Ice Devil Knight's Guard and Aladix's Aboleth vs. a Dracolich Achilles vs. Andromeda Knight's Guard, Shuise, and Aladix's Aboleth vs. Mingsheng Marauders Epilogue He took up the mantle of the God of Destruction. As the God of Destruction, his job is to destroy and while mortals may see this as evil or bad it is actually to keep balance in the world. If a kingdom gets out of hand, he'll destroy it. If a devil gets too ambitious, he'll destroy it. If another god causes too much trouble, he'll destroy them. A God of Destruction is the most powerful being in it’s universe, an equalizer to all other beings, basically muscle to keep everyone else in line. His angel is meant to keep him in line, they exist to train, assist, and be a companion to a God of Destruction, as well occasionally help them destroy something that’s too powerful, as angel’s are almost as powerful as a God of Destruction. Unlike other gods he isn’t worshipped, in fact, almost no one outside of other gods know that Gods of Destruction exist. Category:Characters Category:Knight's Guard Category:Deities